An IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) service provider provides a service that integrates security of a telecommunication network, content provided by a broadcast television network and features of the Internet; and further provides voice, data, and video services over one connection simultaneously. Therefore, a user can use a client device to not only make calls, access the Internet, and watch TV, but also enjoy more data, voice, and video integrated services through the IPTV service, serially or in parallel.